Nunk'worn/Assimilated
Appearance Large insect wings which look like dragonfly wings, some insect legs and a newly blue colored body is all that seems to have been changed from Nunk'worn other than his Danian Loyalty and a few added touches arranged by the Danians. Background Information He started off as a M'arrillian and he was no ordinary M'arrillian, he was one of their most powerful Fluidmorphers which is concluded from the evidence of the text on his card. He most likely was infected by a parasite during the battle against the Danians so it is presumed that his priority as a M'arrillian was to defeat the Danians. But he let his guard down as he believed it was an easy win so as a result he was infected by a parasite. Personality and Behaviour He as M'arrillian was fearless and cocky at the same time. He was fearless enough to face the Danians in battle but was cocky because he believed he can easily defeat the Danians and since he was cocky, his guard was down which allowed the Danians to infect him. He is still fearless and cocky as his traits as a M'arrillian transferred to him as that's what happened to all Assimilates but he also received a new trait, and that is loyalty to the Danians. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is now completely loyal to the Danians and will most likely always be unless the M'arrillians purify him, which is highly unlikely. His loyalties to the M'arrillians has been completely cut off and because of so, they believe him to be weak minded and a traitor. Enemies He is an enemy of any tribe which dares oppose the Danians. So his enemy highest on his priority list are most likely the Mipedians. But it may be the M'arrillians since they see Nunk'worn as a traitor because of his loyalties being switched as a result of the Danian Parasite. Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Great courage and wisdom, fair power, not great speed and poor energy. Unlike the last Nunk'worn, it's not quite built for combat. Use with an Evergreen Tunic to bring it's energy up to a fair 50 or 55. Attacks like Directed Bravery work great. Unfortunately not a Mandiblor like the other Assimilates, but still a very good card. He has water, a great element for danians, and fire, which isn't too bad, and works in with cards like Makanaz. His fluidmorph ability fits in perfectly with the Danians as he is an expert at gathering mugic counters through his ability. Sure his counters get depleted after each turn, but with cards like Liquid Thought Evaporator and Storm Tunnel Ki'bro's Foothold, you can get and use counters very quickly. He works great with Ramarhvir because when other creatures or he deals damage with water attacks he gains Mugic Counters and with Hive, Ramarhvi can take all his Mugic Counters and use them to revive previously defeated Danians. Trivia * He is the only Non-M'arrillian card to be a Fluidmorpher. External Links Alliances Unravelled Category:Assimilated Creatures Category:Alliances Unraveled Category:Danian Creatures Category:Danians Category:Creatures With Water Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures With 2 Elements Notes and References